The Faerie Ring
by grandiloquentCaecity
Summary: A faerie ring- the place to find a faerie. But don't enter one lest you find yourself in the faerie relm. Naruto discovers such a ring and also a beautiful faerie inside of it. Slight NaruHina. Pending two shot-ness


**Here is my newest one shot! NaruHina this time! Yup, I bet you all are so excited.**

**Wow, I've had this sitting unfinished in my folder for like, ever! I finally decided to finish every unfinished oneshot I had started because I was in a writing mood. So here it is!**

**Okay, I know I should be updating some of my other stories, but I really wanted to write something about faeries and I didn't want to start a new chapter story yet, so you get this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto T.T**

**Listen to Across The Sky by Emilie Autumn while reading this!**

It was a warm summer day. Not hot, but pleasantly warm. Most people would be out enjoying the beautiful weather, but not Uzumaki Naruto.

"C'mon Grandma, can I please go outside now?" He begged his grandmother, having finished the chores she had made him do. He was spending his summer months with his grandmother at her country side home. It was a tidy cottage with a green forest as a back yard and a wide, open meadow as the front. Naruto loved the place, but not so much the work his grandma made him do. How could there be so much to do in such a small house?

"Okay little Naru. You have done enough for now. Go and play." His grandma told him, using the nickname she had used since he was a little baby. "And who knows, if you see a faerie ring, you might get to see a real faerie."

"Oh Grandma, I haven't believed in faeries since I was a kid." Naruto scoffed.

"Be that as it may, be sure not to go inside the ring as you may find yourself in the faerie realm." She warned.

"Ok, Grandma." Naruto replied as he ran out of the door, emerging into the sweet sunlight. He decided he needed to get rid of some of his excess energy, so he ran. Just ran. Feeling the wind in his hair, the ground thumping beneath his feet, the warm sun on his face, the feeling of pure freedom **(fyi, I despise running. I just read a lot). **The meadow was huge so he had plenty of room to run. After a while he got tired and lay down on the ground to rest, staring at the clouds above him. After fully resting he got up and decided to take a walk in the forest.

-

Naruto just walked around for a while. The forest was beautiful and in bloom. The trees were lush with leaves, the forest floor carpeted with springy moss and leaves from years past. Everything seemed to be filled with life. And I mean everything. Even the rocks seemed to be living and breathing. Naruto even stopped and stared at a rock for five minutes and 17 seconds, just to be sure. After he was convinced the stone was not it fact alive, he shrugged and continued on his way. The forest was especially breath taking that day as the sunlight streamed in through the leaves, illuminating certain patches of ground. The surrealism of this place was one of the reason Naruto loved the place. It looked just like a scene out of one of the fantasy books he loved to read. And then the feel he got from the place- he couldn't even begin to describe that. Naruto sighed with contentment as he walked along when something caught his eye. It was some mushrooms, only they were arranged in a perfect circle with one in the center.

_'A faerie ring.' _Naruto thought as a slight smile played with his lips. He decided to inspect it further and leaned down to get a better look at it when he was surprised. There was a lump of as he stared open mouthed at the girl. She had long blue black hair that sparkled in the ray of sunlight that hit the mushroom she sat on. Suddenly, she looked straight at him and something in the center of the the middle toadstool. "What's that?" the boy wondered aloud and gave a visible jump when the small lump _moved._ He jumped back in shock but was instantly back staring at it as he watched it unfurl to reveal the most beautiful girl Naruto had ever seen- only in miniature. And she had wings, too. _'Dear God, it's a real live faerie!' _Naruto thought he could see her pale, pupil-less eyes which widened instantly upon seeing him.

"Can you see me?" She asked in a tentative voice and Naruto could do nothing but nod. "Oh my! A human that can see faeries!" The girl started to spazz to herself. Naruto managed to close his mouth and swallow.

"Wh-who are you?" The boy managed to croak out.

"Oh! How could I forget my manners! I am Hinata, a faerie. And you are?" Hinata asked, cocking her head to the side in a way Naruto found absolutely adorable.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He replied with a smile.

"A pleasure to meet you." The girl said with an extremely cute smile. Naruto and the faerie girl started talking and they both found the other absolutely facinating.

"Do humans really have devices that they watch moving picture on?" Hinata asked in disbelief seeing as she found the thought preposterous.

"We sure do! And do faeries really live in trees and stuff?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Would you like to see for yourself?" Hinata asked.

"Boy would I!" Naruto replied, even though his Grandmother's warning floated around in his mind. Hinata held out her hand and Naruto put his pointer finger in it. Lights swirled around them until, with a bright flash, the two were gone.

**What do you think? Make it a two-shot? **

**Anyway, I wanna know what you all thought, so please review!**


End file.
